


You're 19 days late, but still, I sit and wait.

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: shitposting as prose [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon-centric (Merlin), Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Vernacular/Slang, Himbo Arthur Pendragon, Humor, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin is a Little Shit, Modern Era, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Quarantine, Social Media Influencer Merlin, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Arthur returns and searches for Merlin – only to find that he has been doing just fine in the modern age.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: shitposting as prose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721350
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	You're 19 days late, but still, I sit and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> title from: "Waiting On You" - Weezer
> 
> based off this post: 
> 
> https://rainbowrabblerouser.tumblr.com/post/617952484515856384

When Arthur emerges from the lake, he’s pissed to find that he is not only alone, but soaking wet and his body hurts like a bitch. Also, no Merlin. No sword nor armor.

“Merlin! Are you there?”

No answer. This sucks.

So Arthur attempts to get situated, but he nearly gets hit by what he assumed was a metal wagon that was somehow able to move without a horse. Where is he?

Apparently some place called Europe. 

When he goes to some form of civilization, he asks for help, but the only people who help him are a bunch of adolescents who seem to be about his age. They were all holding little boxes in their hands that they spent a long time looking at. 

Then, Arthur realizes that he needs one of those boxes. But he didn’t have any money on him. He was just wearing what he wore under his armor and shoes. How long had he been knocked out? Had he died? Is he in hell? 

The adolescents let him “crash” on their couch because they found him attractive. Guess being hot had its perks, right? Still, he needed answers. He desperately needed Merlin. Maybe he was looking for him. Maybe he had died instead. Sacrificed himself for him. A life for a life.

Arthur had cried at the thought that Merlin had been lost forever because he was too arrogant and stupid and impulsive to have not resisted fighting. And now the love of his life was gone. Because of him.

One of the people who lived in the tiny castle they called a “condo” had stopped their smoking out of what he assumed was a glass sculpture to ask why he was so sad.

The man looked dirty, but somehow like he fit in more than Arthur did. He had markings on his face. Maybe he was a cleric or a barbarian. When Arthur asked him about it earlier, he responded that he was a “baller” and a “savage” - whatever class that was, probably some new royal term he had slept through.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can smoke some if you want,” the guy blows his smoke out away from him, making O’s and coughing a bit.

He cried harder and then the man put his glass sculpture down to put a hand on his shoulder and sit next to him. 

“What’s wrong, man? You’re Arthur, right?”

“Yes. King Arthur Pendragon.”

“That’s a sick username. Is that your Twitter, Insta, TikTok, or all?”

The man put a hand up, expecting Arthur to do something, and then put it down when he just cried some more. Arthur had no idea what any of that meant.

“I lost everything. My best friend. He’s gone and I loved him. And my people are dead. And I’m lost. I have no money and I have no idea what’s happening. I just want Merlin back!” Arthur ranted angrily, feeling the fire in his chest as he wanted to kick something. He sagged onto the couch he was on and sighed.

The man who went by the moniker of “DickWeed69” just sighed and took his box out. 

“Do you need to call this Merlin? That’s a unique name. Y’know he has the same name as this guy. Wait!” DickWeed69 starts poking his box furiously and pulls up a page.

Arthur removes his hands from his eyes to look at the box.

Lo and behold, it was Merlin!

“How did you trap Merlin in this magic mirror? Are you a warlock?”

“Dude, I’m a skateboarder and an influencer who runs Taco Bell’s Twitter. I’m not a D&D player. I would be a bard, though. Definitely,” the man starts rubbing his chin in thought. Arthur looks at the box in disbelief.

So he’s a scribe! A writer for Lord Taco Bell.

“Sir DickWeed! Where can I find him?” Arthur sat up.

“He lives in London. That’s like an hour away. Do you need an Uber?”

“What the hell is an Uber?”

-

Arthur puts on the jacket that DickWeed69 gave him. It’s crimson, his favorite color. It also has a patch that says “Members Only” on it. Apparently, it was too large to fit anyone in the house and they had been planning to sell it at a “thrift shop” but then Arthur came along. 

The man also gives him a “burner phone” – which was supposed to be a smaller, less advanced version of the box that he had. 

When he arrives at the “Airbnb” that the man had gotten him, he immediately goes to sleep, his last thoughts being “I hope Merlin is out there.”

Later that night, Arthur decides to explore the city of London. Apparently, it was a big deal so he wanted to see if it could top Camelot. After he arrives at some tavern-like place that had a bright light that resembled a rainbow, Arthur concludes that it did.

There are a ton of men and women in there, all dancing to strange music and most of them were half-dressed. Arthur just assumed that it was someone’s birthday and this was the royal court’s performance. The jester appears and speaks so loud that it resounds throughout the banquet hall. 

It’s too dimly lit for Arthur’s liking, but he can navigate in the dark because of the flashing lights. Maybe they had special candles. So far, he had not seen any magic so he assumed that it was still outlawed. Then, the jester says that everyone should brace themselves because they were about to witness some magic.

Arthur cringes and looks in shock as the men and women all cheer at that. Maybe it was not illegal anymore? Then, a very, very tall woman appears and starts dancing to a loud song, holding a fake sword and singing along to some hymn about some woman who wants to “cut to the feeling.” Arthur ponders about the concept of the people of London allowing women to be warriors. It wasn’t a horrible idea.

Maybe that is why the place looked so nice. They must have conquered other countries. Likely pillaged people. When he had asked DickWeed69 about the place, he said that the country had been evil enough to colonize for hundreds of years. That was when he learned that he had been gone for over 2000 years. 

A few men are really friendly with him as he sits at the bar and broods. He would have enjoyed this festivity had Merlin been by his side, cracking jokes and looking cute. Arthur rejects all of the men and just drinks until he feels something again.

Then, the head jester comes out and says, “Everyone! It’s time for some jokes! Our comedian tonight is internet famous for his web-series ‘Medieval Crimes’ where he investigates the mystery of the murders that happen at Medieval Times Show & Dinner! He’s the Twink of Twitter, the Warlock of Gay Rights, and surprisingly a top, introducing our comic of the night: MERLINNNNNNN!”

Arthur snaps his head up from his melancholy to look up.

A small man in a familiar hunger-pang frame steps out in a very flashy jacket, underneath he has a floral shirt, incredibly tight pants, and strange shiny shoes with checks on them.

He looks out into the crowd and smiles. 

It’s him.

His dorky, small, lovely, awfully attractive Merlin.

What the hell was he doing here?

Merlin starts talking into the voice amplifier and he starts snarking about something he claims has happened to him. He makes jokes about being on TikTok and how hard it was to find good enough dates on Grindr. Then, he says that he misses his “ex that never was” – a hot blonde himbo who was a “prat” and lost in time and circumstance. Whoever that was, Arthur was already jealous of him.

He made a note to find whoever this “himbo” guy was and give him a piece of his mind after breaking Merlin’s heart. But first, he had to get to Merlin.

Merlin heads straight to the bar and takes his jacket off, tying it to his waist. It was huge on him, but it somehow suited him well.

Arthur’s eyes follow him as fate has him sit right next to him. Oh, God. What would he say? He didn’t think that he could get this far! And by chance! He had spent most of his time awake from the dead - sleeping!

What the fuck was he going to do?

Then, Merlin takes a sip from his girly drink that seemed to glow in the dark.

“You look like someone I used to know.”

“So do you.”

“I’m—” Arthur starts, but then Merlin is unbuttoning his shirt a few buttons down and leaning into his space.

“Very attractive. And just my type.”

This smartass.

“I’m Merlin Emrys. The funniest man in London. And verified on Twitter.”

“What’s Twitter?”

Merlin chuckles and takes his phone out.

He asks for his number and Arthur recites the digits that the man had told him to commit to memory.

Then, Merlin asks to see his phone: “Androids are deal breakers.”

“Holy fuck! Are you a drug dealer? Do you have some cocaine? Because I was not joking on stage when I said that I would definitely use some coke right now.”

“They have coke in this bar. That caramel beverage…”

Merlin giggles.

Was he hitting on him?

Soon enough, they head out of the tavern and Merlin takes him to his place.

It’s much nicer than the Airbnb.

And the castle in which DickWeed69 resides.

Merlin tells him to sit down on the couch and watch some “Kardashians” - some short women all arguing with each other whilst smiling at their magic mirrors. Maybe they were royalty?

When Merlin returns, he’s wearing sleeping attire, clothes with little lion prints. They looked like the Camelot emblem, but Arthur doesn’t say anything.

In the middle of a riveting episode in which Princess Kim loses her diamond earrings in the water and she rages like a banshee, Merlin gasps as he puts his glasses on.

Merlin always had shit eyesight.

Guess the future had a solution for everything.

“Okay, now that I have my eyes, you look EXACTLY like him. What was your name again?”

He must have missed it because it was loud in the tavern.

“King Arthur Pendragon.”

“Holy. Fuck. Arthur! It’s you! You’re back!”

“Duh.”

-

After they catch up, Arthur gives Merlin the biggest hug ever and he complains that he had woken up and was so lost without him.

“Yeah, try waiting 2000 years, Arthur! It was so lonely! I never dated anyone and I had so many friends who died! And I never returned to Camelot. It hurt to be there without you.”

Merlin was staring at him with watery eyes. He really waited that long. For him.

Arthur recalled what he had said.

“I do it. For you. Only for you.”

Then, he pulls Merlin in for another hug.

After Merlin explains what he’s been doing and how he ended up becoming a stand-up comedian (“You always seemed like a fool.”) and a social media influencer.

“Oh, this would be such a good post, but then again, it would draw unnecessary attention. Better to include you later.”

Arthur had no idea what that meant, but he yawned after he realized how tired he was.

Merlin complimented his jacket, calling it “hipstery” and “totally a hunk look” - whatever that meant, then he gave him some clothes to wear to sleep.

“Yeah, I don’t have a guest room so we have to share.”

“Fine.”

-

When Merlin wakes up, Arthur’s arms are around him. He glances at the clock and closes his eyes. It’s early.

Good thing he had a free day. A whole day dedicated to just relaxing. And now he had Arthur! What a bonus!

They sleep until it’s noon.

Merlin takes him out to a fancy restaurant. 

“How do you afford this as a bard?”

“I’m an influencer. I get mad cash because I sell merch. Like the shirt you are wearing.”

Arthur looked down at it. The nice button down shirt with a collar actually had stripes that said, “Merlin Emrys” all over. 

It was sleek and classy. Much unlike Merlin. But he justified the choice, saying he wanted to appeal to every crowd, “even normies like yourself” - whatever that was supposed to imply.

Arthur would need a lesson on the new vernacular.

Merlin talks animatedly throughout their “brunch” — some mealtime that was hailed as the best by women and men like Merlin who needed to gossip while drinking fruity beverages at overpriced cafés.

He listens to him carefully and tries not to swoon at the sight of how good Merlin looked despite the years. Merlin had not aged a day and he looked hot in his glasses.

“These are tortoise-shells. Not actual tortoise, just the pattern. Also, we definitely need to check your health in case you woke up with something. And you need to get your vaccinations because I heard there is a virus.”

-

After they get shots, Arthur receives a candy from the doctor because he freaked out when he saw the needle.

Merlin gets an alert from his phone and he decides they go home.

“You, of course, can live with me because I can’t have you getting lost in London.”

“But—”

“Come on, there’s a bloody virus!”

Apparently, there is a “coronavirus” — so they have to stay inside until God knows when.

Merlin had a ton of food. And more than enough supplies for two people.

“This may be good, since no one else can see you. I get you all to myself,” Merlin says, smirking at Arthur’s blushing.

“Lucky you. Now please explain to me this top and bottom thing. I am dying to understand.”

Merlin cackled as he turned on the TV and got his phone out.

He pulled Arthur by his hand to the couch and covered them with a blanket.

“The modern world is truly a marvel.”

“How did they not realize you have magic?”

“Because they think the only magic comes from my mouth.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and for the first time, he feels like he’s at ease in the new world.

-

“Why didn’t you date anyone? So many people for so long. Why not?”

Merlin had stiffened and looked away.

Serious for the first time.

“Because I missed you so much. I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

Arthur felt Merlin take his hand and rub circles into it. 

“You didn’t hav—”

“No. I just couldn’t. I’d always wish it was you instead.”

Then, Arthur doesn’t know what to say.

Because he felt that way when he was with Gwen. And he couldn’t just cancel their union. Gwen was important to him. And the only way to help her was to marry her. She couldn’t be a servant forever.

Now she’s gone and he could really use her counsel.

Instead, he does the stupid thing because he doesn’t have anyone to tell him otherwise and he had been relying on his first thought, best thought for the past few days.

He kisses Merlin.

And Merlins kisses him right back.

They spend like a good hour doing that until Arthur pulls away and says, “Wait, have you not fucked since I died?”

“Since long before that because you are oblivious as hell.”

“Not anymore.”

He grins as he and Arthur run to his bedroom.

They had finally found each other because Arthur had risen again.

Merlin thought that it was definitely worth the wait. 

-

New Tweet from Merlin Emrys ✔

Merlin Emrys ✔ @EmrysedItAll

dsfjlskdjfkhd my boyfriend EMERGED from a lake??? now we are in quarantine??? what the fuck is 2020!! 

kim petras and charli better release new music!!! I s2g

Replies:

| Charli ✔ @charli_xcx

| gotcha baby

|

  
  
  


| KIM PETRAS ✔ @kimpetras

| woo-ah!

|

| venmo: ehjovan @jovansballsack

| which sufjan stevens song is this im gay and i hate gay people ban me

|

| Arthur @kingarthurpen

|  **😳😳😳**

|

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> fun fact: I have been banned from Twitter three (3) times!


End file.
